The Flow Cytometry Core provides expertise and service in flow cytometry analysis, sorting, and digital Imicroscopy. The Core adds value to the Center by providing access to this critical technology as well as providing expertise. Highlights of research supported by the Core include: Dr. William Kaufman's work in cell cycle checkpoint function and Lishan Su's work with hematopoeitic stem cells. Future plans for the Core include addition of a multi-laser, multi-color bench top analyzer to be funded primarily by an awarded NIH SIG and increasing staff by 1 FTE.